Talk:Location Page Template
Tips for Filling Out Sections Infobox: The location infobox has a two spots for photos. The first field can be either the forum banner for the world or a neato image of the world. The second one is a map, usually an overview of the area. The images that you use can be of different sizes, but in the width box for both, you will need to type "300px" to ensure that the pictures will not stretch the page. If you have more maps, they can simply be added as a photo somewhere on the page. The Type 'field will usually say either "territory" for a questable world, or "RP Area" for the free rp zones; even though we call a territory a world on the board, the questable forums can sometimes be just a location on a world and not a whole world. The 'Tech Level and Magic Class fields are how the world ranks on the tech scale and magic scale. The Controlled By field is the faction that currently owns the world, or "Neutral" if no one does. Just after the infobox: Right after the infobox, but before Background, is a place where you put brief identifying information about the location. This includes the game it is from, the type of setting it is, and any special information about the time in canon the setting has entered the Multiverse from (most worlds will have entered after the events of canon, even if some bosses and characters have resurrected). The beginning of this paragraph is usually formatted as "Location is a setting from Game Name..." Background: This fields contains the history of the setting from before it entered the Multiverse and events from the canon. It can also include how the setting changed in response to the events of canon that affects how this setting is in the Multiverse: examples: a new ruler's policies or a previously downtrodden race coming into their own. Multiverse Timeline: This field contains the events that have happened since the world entered the Multiverse. This includes what players have done (takeovers, world changes, and smaller changes like taking a legendary item) and how the world has responded to the players (a world building up their military in response to constant attacks). Places: Places starts out with two subsections already--'Inhabited Places' and Questable Locations--but is easy to organization differently with the Heading 3 and Heading 4 formats if you are trying to organization based on countries or zones. Inhabited Places are places that have people living there, like cities and settlements. Questable Locations are places that players might be interested in, but where the normal populace would not go, like the different dungeons in LoZ. Inhabitants: This field includes the races living on this world. The subcategory of Notable Figures '''are for NPCs who are important to the setting, like kings, rebel leaders, and other characters featured in the canon. This subsection can highlight what happened to them after canon events and what they are currently doing on the world. '''Bestiary: Previously called "Things to Attack", this section lists the monsters that were fought during the game to earn experience points. These are monsters or people that players might find during their quests. The bare minimum for this section is a simple list of monsters that link to the canon's wiki page of that monster. Well-developed lists may have a brief description of the creature or how they have changed in the Multiverse. See Also: These are pages within the wiki that are related to the article. Can include other worlds from the Location's universe, factions that have owned the world before, or people who have made a major impact on the location. If a character has taken an important artifact (Super Emeralds, Master Sword), they can be linked and given a brief text about what the item was and when it was taken. External Links: These are pages from outside the wiki. Can include linking to the forum of the Location on the board, or to other wikia pages for the canon. Paused 18:39, March 29, 2012 (UTC)